Things That go Bump in the Night
by BloodyH377
Summary: A set of Halloween drabbles featuring different supernatural beings and characters.    Reader -x- Various
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** My little attempt at a set of Halloween drabbles. They'll all be Hetalia themed, and range from scary to funny (all with a side of romance). Also, ignore the stupid introduction. -.-' I don't own Hetalia, and I don't know why I managed to forget that for all of these. Wishful thinking.

_It's that time of the year again, the one night of the year when all kinds of supernatural beings can come out and play. Human children will run about and gather candy but the will scurry back home before the street-lights go out, heeding the words of their mothers. As the lights flicker down for the night, if you listen carefully you can hear a faint noise that is almost indiscernible. These noises are common on this night and they are the focus of this collection of tales. These noises are from the things that go bump in the night!_

The leaves slowly fell from the tall branches of the big tree outside of your window. You throw a glance over at them before you glance down at the papers on your desk. The paperwork didn't have to be done because today was considered a holiday of sorts, so you knew that wasn t going to happen. On top of the stack of papers was also an invitation to a party thrown by the one and only America. It was bright in all it's gaudy black and orange and looked fairly exciting, but to be honest you just didn't feel like dealing with all the nations tonight. Maybe you would just take this night as a night to do what you wanted to do...

-Make a Spaghetti Dinner

-Go to Bed Early

-Watch a Movie

-Go for a Stroll

-Call a Friend

-Slay Some Zombies

-Play Some Tricks

-Go to America's party

-Go out Dancing


	2. Make a Spaghetti Dinner

'Pasta sounds really good right now' you thought as you rummaged throughout your cupboards for the necessary ingredients. You had all of the main ingredients such as pasta and tomato sauce, but you were missing some necessary spices. You mentally cursed at the thought of having to go to the store, but you now had your heart set on pasta so you knew it was necessary. Thankfully the small grocery store near your house was open late, so you knew you would be able to grab what you needed.

You grabbed a jacket, your purse, and your house keys and headed over to the small family market near your house. You quickly gathered your items and went up to the check stands where you soon became involved in a heated debate about the price of spam with the cashier on duty. As you finally started your journey home, you finally noticed how dark it was outside. 'Damn, I didn't think I had been talking that long…' Night had fully descended and the only light came from the streetlights up above. The trick or treaters had long since gone home, leaving the only motion in the night to be that of the wind blowing litter around.

Mentally steeling yourself, you started home. You made sure to glance behind you ever so often, almost convincing yourself several times that you had heard footsteps. The crunch of someone's shoes stepping on a discarded piece of paper made you freeze, now knowing that the sounds hadn't just been in your head. As a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and you felt a warm pair of lips on your neck, you did the first thing you could think of: throw your bag of spices at the assailant.

The arms released you and you spun around, only to be greeted by the sight of one wheezing nation. "Romania?" You gasped, "I thought you were going to America's party!"

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and grinned up at you, "and I thought I would surprise my girlfriend at her house. Imagine how I felt when she wasn't home."

The thought that he had ditched the party in order to hang with you made you quite happy, and also made you ashamed for being so paranoid. You walked over to him and gently gave him a soft kiss to apologize. You playfully traced his fang with your tongue, giggling when he attempted to 'bite' your tongue. You playfuly tapped his head with the empty container in your hand. He grabbed the wrist of your hand holding the item and gave you a deadpan look. The container said in a large bold print, "Garlic Powder".

He growled at the choice of spices, "Has America been spreading rumors about me again?"

You put your hand over your mouth to try an stifle the giggles, but they escaped anyway.

Thinking on his feet, Romania quickly changed his deadpan expression into a sultry smirk. Quickly advancing on you, he started lavishing your neck with attention, nibbling every so often. Your giggles quickly morphed into other sounds, and you didn't protest on bit when he picked you up and carried you back to your house. It was, after all, one of the benefits of everyone assuming that your boyfriend was a vampire.

**Author's Note**: Ah, I'll bet everyone assume it woulda been Italy. xD I was reading the Hetalia Head Cannon and this drabble just hit me like a bullet train. His character was kinda hard, so it might not be the best (meaning please excuse the butchering of his character). Next ficlet/drabble will be with a major character, so I will have an easier time keeping him in-character (hopefully).My goal is one drabble at least a day till Halloween, and hopefully I'll post the last one on the 31st! Still not owning Hetalia...


	3. Go to Bed Early

Since the season had changed, the weather had quickly followed changing from the warmth of summer to the shocking chill of fall. Since you stuck with your tradition of saving money by not turning on the heat until winter, the chill in the air outside pervaded your home. Because it felt to you as if it were a million degrees below zero inside, you decided that a cocoon of blankets was more than necessary for the night. Swaddling yourself up, you closed your eyes and drifted into a comforting sleep.

An annoying ring was the first thing that roused you from your deep slumber, and you hand to fight the urge to just ignore the ringing and go back to sleep. Yawning, you reached over and flipped the device open and muttered a groggy, "Hello?"

"Ohayo (y/n)-chan," the smooth voice of your favorite Asian nation flowed into your ears.

"Japan?" You sat straight up in your bed, fixing your hair like he could actually see it through the phone. "Good morning to you too! Is there something that you needed from me?" You inquired, not thinking that Japan was the type to just randomly call you without a purpose.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the opening of a new bakery with me today," he asked politely.

Inwardly squealing about being able to spend time with the object of your affections, you did a mini happy dance around your room. "Sure thing!" You responded. It took a few more seconds to flush out the details before you zoomed around the house like a rocket trying to prepare for your date.

The new bakery had quite an assortment of different sweets and pastries, along with a wide array of delicious looking cakes and cupcakes. You and Japan paid for your treats before snagging a table outside.

"How was your Halloween?" you spoke, trying to spark a conversation with the quiet nation, "Did you go to Alfred's party?"

"No, I didn't. All of us Asian nations got together and had a showing of our scariest horror movies."

You paled slightly at the mention of the films, Japan had convinced you to watch one of his movies with you one time and it hadn't really turned out very well. The only reason you had consented to watch it with him to begin with was because you were trying to spend more time with him. "Ah, that's cool…"

He went on to tell you about some of the movies they had watched, but he stopped mid-sentence when he realized you were looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you alright (y/n)-chan" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yes Japan, it just kind of scares me to talk about that kind of stuff," you mumbled, "besides, theres been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Ah, what is that?" he smiled at you.

"I kinda… ummm, I'm not really any good at this," you muttered before steeling yourself, "Would you like to accompany me to the movies tomorrow night?" By this time you were blushing a brighter red than all the tomatoes in the world. As soon as he realized what you had asked he nervously nods his consent. You squeal and give him a kiss on the cheek, dashing away before he has a chance to react. You yell a quick "See Ya Tommorow" behind you as you dash away.

In your euphoric daze, you managed to get yourself lost in your own hometown. As you glanced around hopelessly, you spotted a young woman in a long beige coat standing some distance away. She seemed your only option to ask for directions so you walked overly and approached her.

"Excuse me Ma'am, do you know how to get back to Main Street?" You queried.

The young woman turned to face you. She had long raven hair, and was strikingly beautiful except for a surgical mask that was covering the lower half of her face. She didn't respond immediately, and instead had a question of her own. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

The question gave you a weird feeling, but you decided that answering it would probably be your best bet. "Yes, I do think you are beautiful, but do you know how to get back to Main Street?"

The lady slowly took off her mask to reveal the lower part of her face, and you couldn't help but gasp in shock. Instead of a normal face, the young women had a slit going from one ear to the other. "Do you still think I'm beautiful?" She asked, and you could see the muscles of her jaw working with each word.

"Ah, er…." Terrified out of your mind, you couldn't help but babble meaningless nonsense in response. The slit on her mouth reminded you of a legend that japan had told you. 'Now if only I had been listen to what he said instead of staring dreamily at him…' Trying to remember the proper answer, you accidently answer on autopilot, "No, you're not."

The lady lets out a maniacal cackle and slashes at your face, blinding you with pain.

You let out a scream, only to wake up and realize that it was only a nightmare. You look over at your clock, seeing it flash 2:11AM in bold red print before you let out a sigh of relief. Slightly saddened because you hadn't gotten the courage to ask Japan out on a actual date, you resigned to go back to bed.

However, before you are able to fall asleep the sound of footsteps catches your attention. You look up to see a young girl with a pale drawn face and long black hair covering most of her face. The part of her face that you could see showed you that her mouth was sewn shut.

"Do you wanna play with me?" she giggled, holding up a large rusty needle. And walking closer to you. All you could do before the world went black was scream.

**Author's Note:** Oh Li Li, you never fail to scare the shit out of me. Japan wasn't really featured in this, but it was kinda intended to say something about how if the person you like is talking about something important then you should listen. I don't know if it really came across though. Oh well… there's always tomorrow! The creatures used were the Kuchisake-no-Onna and Li Li from One Missed Call 2. I don't own anything... Sad panda face.


	4. Watch a Movie

**Author's Note**: AU-ish, they're all humans here, just celebrities or something. A little twisted fluff for all y'all. Inspired by many creepy stalker songs, notably Super Psycho Love and Rotten Boy, Grotesque Romance. Also, I just plain love Snapped!Canada. Who I don't own, sadly.

A movie it is, you decided. What better way to spend Halloween than to wrap up in blankets with a bowl of popcorn and watch a scary movie? What better scary movie to watch, you mused, than Scream? You made a bag of popcorn and settled down on your couch to watch the classic film. About halfway through the movie, you heard a faint knock on your front door. Although you were slightly annoyed by the interruption, you got up to answer the door anyways.

The door swung open to reveal a meek blonde with his fist still up at the door in mid-knock. He was obviously dressed for the holiday since he was wearing grungy clothes that were covered in (fake) blood and ripped in weird places. You assumed he was dressed as some kind of zombie. Moving your eyes up to his face, you couldn't help but become worried when you saw the frown on his face.

"What's wrong Matthew?" you asked as you motioned for him to come inside and close the door behind him. You both move towards the couch and he sighs before sitting down next to you.

"I was trying to find you at Al's party, but I couldn't…" He explains, looking bashful.

You nodded in understanding, "I didn't go because I wanted to take the day off instead." It was certainly easy to understand why he had left his brother's party. You seemed like the only person who would recognize the blonde on a regular basis, and how sucky would it be to stay at a party where people were constantly asking, 'Who are you?' Maybe that was why you had such a big crush on the almost invisible nation. "Do you want to stay here and watch movies with me?" you asked, coloring slightly.

"Sure…" he smiles back at you softly. You grab the remote and hit play, continuing the movie. By the time you two are ready to start the next movie, you're both cuddling on the couch under your blanket. You start drifting off about three quarters of the way through the second movie, or is it the third? You can't tell, and eventually fall asleep. Matthew notices this, and holds your sleeping body close in his arms.

When he shifts the TV over to the news, the volume suddenly increases. The announcer goes on to explain how there was a mass homicide at one of the biggest celebrity bashes in LA, where there were celebrities from all over the world. Matthew quickly clicks the volume down and turns off the TV, but the noise was enough to at least make you start stirring about.

"Whassat?" You slur, half asleep and annoyed by the sudden noise. "Nothing," Matthew assures you, "It must have been a dream."

Content with is answer, you nuzzle into his chest and begin to drift off to sleep again.

"You know (y/n)," he starts, burying his head in your hair, "I'd do anything for you…"

"I'no…" you grumbled, falling back into a deep sleep as the blonde's face above you twisted into a maniacal grin.

_**Just so you know, he hadn't been wearing a costume when he went to Al's party…**_


	5. Go for a Stroll

Life's been pretty busy and hectic lately. There hasn't been anytime to stop and smell the roses. As such, you decided that a walk would be a good way to spend the evening. You can walk around the park, with all its well-lit trails. You put on your long (color) autumn coat and made sure you had your key and wallet in your purse before you locked the door and started strolling towards the park.

There were shadows all over the paved pathways twisting and turning throughout the park. Bushes lined the sides of the path, but in the twilight, it almost seemed as though the bushes were living and breathing creatures. You decided to take one of the paths you hadn't walked before and see where it went before leading back to the entrance.

As you followed the path, you couldn't help but notice the path seemed to lead directly into the adjacent woods. Not having known that any of the paths led to the forest, you were quite excited.

The sounds of many animals and birds were comforting as you slowly ambled through the brush. There weren't many lights, and the lamps were becoming even more intermittent as you moved deeper into the forest. The lack of lights should have been of some concern to you, but you couldn't bring yourself to care.

Suddenly you caught sight of a small glowing orb out in the bush. Common sense dictated that you ignore the light and turn around, but there was an almost ethereal quality to the light that you just felt yourself drawn to. You found a little gap in the bushes and started off the trail towards the light.

When you reached the light, you were surprised to see that it was coming from a lantern held by a very cute gentleman. He was dressed in a patchwork suit, stitched together from different fabrics of (color). There was a patched velvet top hat propped askew on his choppy golden locks. The light in his hands was from a carved turnip with a wax candle inside. His green eyes glinted mirthfully at you from under his bushy eyebrows.

You gasped at the sight of him, although he was dressed differently then normal, you would recognize those brows anywhere. It was England! Why he was in the middle of the forest was beyond your comprehension, especially since he had been killed in battle centuries ago.

He bowed to you, tilting his head up to maintain eye contact with you. As he straightened himself up, he held out a hand towards you. As if under control of a spell of sort, you placed you hand on his. He gave you a chaste kiss on the top of your hand before he began to lead you deeper and deeper into the woods. You soon approached a small glade in the woods where there was another turnip lantern, similar to the one England had, sitting on a small stump. He picked it up and offered it to you. You gladly accept it without a thought, and you throw your arms around his shoulders, pressing your lips to his.

It is said from that night on, that if a traveler wonders too far into the forest, the spirits of lost travelers before him will use the fires of their souls to lead them to safety. This is not true in some cases though, for it is not uncommon for a soul to get lonely and crave a companion, they will often take someone they cared deeply for as their companion for eternity.

**Author's Note**: Urm… No dialogue? Who needs words… Anyways, this is a different take on the legends of will-o'-wisps, I made the will-o'-Iggy a good spirit who was just a tad bit lonely. AU-ish again. I obviously didn't get these all done before Halloween, but I'll try and get them up soon. Oh, and to the people who have reviewed I'd just like to say thank you very much! I don't own will-o'-Iggy. Or Hetalia as a whole.


	6. Call a Friend

I'll call up (friend's name) and see if they want to do anything, you thought. Spending time with your friends was something that you didn't get to do too much because you were normally so busy.

A knock on the door stopped you before you could even begin to dial the phone. As you opened the door, you were shocked to see the trembling form of northern Italy on your front step, dressed only in an antlers and a white loincloth. Before you had time to have an epic nosebleed from the sight of the scantily clad nation, he jumped you.

"Vee- (y/n), I was walking from my house to Doitsu's so we could go to America's party, and there was a weird noise behind me!" He blurted out, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Your house was closest, so I ran here!"

You rolled your eyes inwardly; he could be such a scaredy-cat. That was one of the reasons that you cared so deeply for the ditzy nation. You patted the nation on the back in an attempt to calm the nation down, before an even better idea popped into your head. "Feli, why don't we go and make some pasta in the kitchen?" You smiled down at him.

His tears immediately stopped and he grinned up with you. He started babbling about pasta and how much he loved it as he pulled you along to the kitchen. It was a short time before you were able to actually eat the pasta, but it didn't take too long.

As you too settled down to finally eat, you started to worry that Feliciano would leave as soon as he was finished. You wanted to spend as much time with him as you could, so you decided to ask him if he would spend the night.

"Ah, Feli…" you mumbled, turning a vibrant red color, "since it's so late, and America's party is probably already over, would you like to… maybe sp-spend the uh… night here?"

The Italian looked up at you from over his pasta, eyes closed as usual. He appeared to think about it before smiling up at you in consent. "Ve~ of course (f/n)! We can have a party of our own!" You cleaned up both of your dishes before you headed up to bed, Italy following behind like a little dog. You showed him to the room and went to change into some old pajamas. As you two settled into bed, you snuggled into his bare chest and silently thanked whatever had made the bump in the night. If it weren't for the sudden noise, you wouldn't have gotten to spend the night cuddling with your favorite Italian brother.

**Author's Note**: I fail at fluff. Don't even get me started how far this ended up being the original plot for this drabble. It started as an idea for France, and had a scary ending, but I decided just a little fluffy chapter would be better. Italy wasn't originally in this collection at all, so it was kind of a random addition. And yes I did shamelessly reuse my reindeer!Italy from my Christmas drabble. So cute! Hear that sound? That's me not owning Hetalia.


	7. Go Out Dancing

'The night is still young so why not cut loose and live a little', you reasoned. 'I think there was a poster around here somewhere for a costume ball' you thought, rummaging through the piles of paper on your desk. When you found it, you held it up in triumph before quickly committing the address on the paper to memory.

You noted that there was a dress code required, but thankfully your friends had bought you a decent costume in case you decided to do something for the holiday. You put on the simple ball gown and did your makeup in the colors that were featured on the dress. The last step was too put on the lovely mask that had come with the dress.

You quickly made your way to the club, intent on relaxing and maybe dancing the night away with a handsome stranger. The whole bar had been transformed into a Gothic styled ballroom, perfect for the costume ball they were holding. People dressed in fashions from all historical eras from all over the world were spread across the room with masks obscuring their faces.

The first hour or so passed by slowly, you danced with a few young men but no one had really captured your attention. As much as you enjoyed the dancing, you had been hoping to find someone who's company you really enjoyed. You decided to take a seat and rest at one of the tables around the edge, and if no one asked you to dance you would go home early. You could still catch a horror movie marathon and snuggle up on the couch for the night. You had just gotten up to leave when you noticed that the crowed had parted and there was a lone figure making its way towards you.

It wasn't his costume that caught your eye, although it was a very intricate costume made up of various hues of red and black. It was his eyes that caught your attention. They were an entrancing shade of green, almost comparable to the color of an emerald. You unconsciously held your breath as he made his way towards you.

_Wont you dance, lovely lady, take my hand and swing your hips_

"May I have this dance, Señorita?" He asked, extending a gloved hand towards you.

You blushed slightly before placing your much smaller hand in his. Since your eyes were focused on your hand in his, you missed his lip curl over one fang as he smirked at your response.

You two danced for what seem liked hours, until it was shortly before the big de-masking at midnight. When the rest of the party started counting down to midnight, your dance partner gently took your wrist and started leading you off to one of the porches that had been decorated for the party.

As the count-down neared zero, you moved your hands to the ties that held your mask to your face. Your mysterious dance partner went to do the same, and at exactly the stroke of midnight you both shed your masks.

You were more than mildly surprised to find the Spanish nation grinning at you, but you didn't let that show on your face.

"Well Hello Antonio," You whispered, not wanting to break the atmosphere.

"(y/n)." he responded, grin not faltering in the slightest.

"Lovely Evening, Isn't it?" You pushed your gaze to the ground, not being able to look him the eyes due to sudden bout of embarrassment.

"I couldn't agree more." His voice came from much nearer than you expected it to. Your raised your head, only to notice that you were face to face with him.

His lips captured yours in a slow and gentle kiss, as one of his hands moved to cup your cheek. You responded eagerly, parting your lips to give him better access. Breaking apart only for the occasional breath, you both started to walk backwards until you felt the smooth stone of the wall behind your back.

_My heart's desire is to sink my fangs in down to the marrow of your bones_

He gently started to move his kisses from your lips to your neck, pausing briefly to give your ear a nip before settling down on the hollow of your neck. By this point in the night, you were so lost in the euphoric feelings that you didn't even notice when his suckling was interrupted by the sharp points of his teeth puncturing your neck. You did notice how you were proceeding to feel very faint. but the feeling of his mouth on your neck blocked out all other thoughts from your mind. Even as your vision faded, the only thing you could focus on was the the delicious heat where his mouth was connected to your neck.

**Authors Note:** Oh my goodness, I finally finished this. This was sitting on my computer since Christmas or something. I just haven't been able to write. Even now, I am sure that this chapter is of dubious quality. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorites, or put this story on their watch list. I feel terrible that this took so long, and it's not even that good… Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I do not own Hetalia or the song that inspired this chapter. The lyrics included are the translation I enjoy, and were instrumental in me completing this chapter.


End file.
